Through time
by ParisLover
Summary: Even the devil loves to play. And he will play with their lives, emotions and feeling. And there is no chance of escaping.


**Chapter 1**

-Pharaoh, please. We don't…..

-Not a single word! This is my will and as I say it should be done!-said the pharaoh interrupting Seto with no mercy.

His eyes were so deep and sad. Just a single look and anyone could realize that he was out of his exceeded his pushed him too far this time. It was such an awfull view. The pharaoh, god and man in the same time, crashing. Did Maat forgot blessing Kemit ? Did the gods turned their back to the land of the Nile? What was happening? Nothing was going good as far as now.

Exhaused,he raised heavily from his could not stay there a single moment. The overwhelming atmosphere, the huge responsabilities he had on his sholders were to much for one single was at the head of the state but enough is enough, even for a god on Erath. Walking nervously through the gigant halls of the impressive palace his mind was running in so many different places in the same time. His body was almost trambling thanks to the great amount of feelings mixed inside him. He reached a huge door and opened it in rusch. An abysmall squeak broke the silance wail that embraced the palace. The pharaoh rushed into the room and went quikly to the balcony. A young lady was standing there looking at the fascinating view of the great Egypt. Not a single word from the pharaoh and she grabbed him tight in her arms.

-Never let me go!-said the pharaoh after a couple of moments.

-Never! –she repplied softly and kissed him.

A good amount of moments passed like that. Moments that probably made his day is said that a woman can bring out what is best from a man, but what is worst. In any case she could bring sun back on the sky if Ra would lose the battle between Apepi. The queen is the soul of Egypt, the heart of every emotin, the kings safety and his place of eden. Without her probably everything would be harder.

-What were you thinking when I camed in? Pharaoh asked her.

-Hmm. I don't really think is the right moment to tell you. You are not in a good shape for more bad news.

-Nothing can be worst that this. Tell me, please. He said while he grabbed her body tightly.

-Well…. Marik keeps seeing that girl….She said with a little hesitate in her voice.

The pharaoh took a deep breath and lyed his head on her ! More bad news. It was clearly that Kemit had been erased from the gods was clearly not going well.

-He will pay for his foolishness. I won't let him do this annymore.

-Aten, please, don't! It is not Marik's fault he felt for that girl!You can't control love. Hator is the only one that can. So please don't put charge on him because Isis will get mad on you. Don't try to controll more that you are allowed .

-You're bagging mercy in the name of my brother. It is something you want to tell me?

-Don't be suspicious!You are the only light of my eyes.

-I said with confidence. Too much confidence. But I still need to talk with my brother. Something like that is against the palace rules and it can not be held like that.

And he left the room like a she was again alone in that balcony. Alone in that miserable world.

_"Why am I protencting this girl? Have I lost my mind? They love eachother?Who gives a damn about love here?This is all about power and one cares how much they love each other. He didn't cared about my love so why should I care about his? I could have been everything that he desired and more. But choosed a stranger.A girl that is not royal. A nobody. And this is why I ended up with the pharaoh on my arm! I hate him so much! Why Marik? Why did you left me like that. I gave you everything I had and you toasted in the trash. May the gods take your eternal life forever, my love!"_

She was heading down the Great festivity chamber to look for Atem, when a familiar voice called her and cought her hand a sigle look and she knew who was. That parfume, those rough hands but in the same time so soft and pure, could never ever leave her memory.

-Is Atem looking for me?-said the boy with a creppy was deep, well implemented in his voice. He was more than nervous.

-I'm afraid yes.-repplied the girl with a little hesitation.

She was looking down. Her eyes were stuck on the gray,mosaic floor wich was way to clean for a that was not an ordinary floor. The Egypt ruler's feet were passing over it every single day. Practically, a god was blessing it.

-What did he said?-ask the boy while he pushed the girl in the closest room he found.

-He needs to talk with he said something about a punish.-Her voice was to gentle to rezist and her appearance way to beautiful to stand for it. She was the perfect embodiment of a godess, the perfect emblema of a has never seen such a beautifull yang woman on the throne since Gods knows how many dynastys.

No answer from the boy. He was staring at her but actually looking through her. Who knows where was he thinking. Perhaps, he was thinking at a way to get out of that mess, 'cuz he was in a really big one. Aten was that specific type of ruler: cruel when rules were broken, stubborn when he was planning something, emotionless when it comes to punish, fearless at wars, proud when Egypt was blossoming thanks to him, gentle with his familly, but mad when the traditions were broken no metter from who were broken. And Marik was definitely ignoring some old traditions. Atem will probably judge Marik with no mercy and he will think at a harder punish just because Marik is royal too and he needs to learn his lesson once and for all. Even if they were brothers,even if they grew with each other in the palace and trained each ioter in order to rule Egypt in the same way, there were abisfull differences between them.

-Please, do somethig, Erin. Please. I beg you. He was actually begging her. One more minute and he would fall down in his knees.

- I can't. He saw you too. He knows who _she _is. Erin spit that "she" with no mercy and with her heart full of hatred.

-Is he going to punish her too? –asked Marik nervously with his voice trambelling.

_" I have never thouht at punishing her, but now, that you gived me this brilliant ideea, I shall, and I will for sure, talk with Atem about the cruel punish ever. Don't be sad, my love. You showed me you can do more that HER. But you actually dissapointed me."_

** -**No. As much as I know 'till now. She repplied with no interest.

-Thank you , Erin. Thank you. May the Gods take care of you all your life now and after.I know you'll help me. You always do. And he rushed to his room letting her was again left alone.

_"Well, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic and I hope you will enjoy it. I have introduced a new character(Erin). But don't worry you will understand soon what is she doing or what she will do with everybody's life.:)"_


End file.
